


NUOVO IMPERO

by Violine_xin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU-Alternative Universe, Esper - Freeform, M/M, OOC, alchemist
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violine_xin/pseuds/Violine_xin
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, lo studente più promettente dell'Accademia, la scuola per Esper ed alchemisti del Nuovo Impero. All'età di 17 anni finalmente riceve la possibilità di formare un contratto con un Supporter essendo un'eccellenza anche nell'arte alchemica ed è qui che comincerà la sua lunga strada verso la convivenza, l'incompresione e l'accettazione del suo partner, portando alla rivalutazione dei suo valori e della sua testardaggine. Ma Kuroko nasconde un segreto e non sembra avere nessuna intenzione di rivelarlo...





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera ragazzi, questa è prima storia che pubblico in questo fandom (o in questo sito in generale), volevo prima iniziare a scrivere una ff e poi magari mi alleno anche a tradurla in inglese. Se ci sono errori o se avete consigli o critiche da farmi non esitate.

_ANNO XXXX /XX/ XX_

 

 

_Durante la Grande Guerra Mondiale l’umanità si macchiò un’altra volta dello stesso orrore ed efferatezza che anni di storia avevano cercato inutilmente di evitare._

_Gli stolti popoli in perenne competizione tra loro, riuscirono a sganciare per prima la nuova arma termonucleare sul continente che un tempo veniva chiamato America. Dopo appena 110 secondi dal tocco dell’arma sul terreno, una mostruosità di fumo, calore e radiazioni aveva già decimato un numero insostenibile di vite. L’energia termica rilasciata provocò la fusione delle centrali nucleari vicine, aggravando ancor di più la situazione e portando l’iniziò di quello che verrà definito Apocalisse._

_I danni furono indelebili. Le particelle radioattive finirebbero per contaminare aria, suolo e falde acquifere di tutto il pianeta. Le persone vennero inesorabilmente schiacciati da nuovi tumori, dalla fame e dalle violenze come formiche in un campo da calcio._

_Successivamente arrivò l’inverno nucleare. A causa dei gas e polveri deposti dal gigantesco fungo atomico nell’intera atmosfera del pianeta, i raggi solari non riuscirono più a raggiungere il suolo. La temperatura precipitò, le piante non riuscirono più ad operare la fotosintesi, l’aria diminuì, calò l’oscurità e la vita di molti organismi vegetali e animali vennero compromessi irrimediabilmente._

_A seguito le precipitazioni acide diedero man forte all’impietoso selezione naturale lasciando in vita quei pochi organismi viventi sopravvissuti grazie alle mutazioni evolutive._

 

 

_Decine di secoli dopo, la vegetazione cresceva rigogliosa, una nuova popolazione dominante aveva colonizzato il grande continente rimasto al centro degli oceani. La vita aveva ripreso a insediarsi anche nei mari e finalmente le opprimenti nubi scure avevano lasciato spazio al cielo limpido non più violaceo._

_La nuova umanità avanzava. Raccogliendo il passato e costruendo un nuovo futuro, dove le conoscenze accumulate potevano essere amalgamate con le nuove abilità acquisite._

_Iniziò così l’era dei mutanti, chiamati anche come Esper._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ANNO 241 N.I.(Nuovo Impero)

 

Una donna dai lunghi capelli azzurro ghiaccio raccolti in una coda morbida, si fermò sull’uscio della porta che mostrava verso il grande giardino ben curato, dove un piccolo pargoletto era accovacciato di spalle strascicando per terra la sua tunica bianca.

-Tetsuya?- 

Il bambino non rispose continuando a dare di spalle intento ad osservare chissà quale oggetto avesse catturato la sua attenzione.

-Tesoro cosa stai facendo?- chiese la madre alzando un po’ la voce. Finalmente vide una reazione da parte del bimbo, che girò di scatto la testa nervosamente con gli occhi leggermente sgranati.

-Madre.-

-E’ successo qualcosa?- la donna si inginocchiò preoccupata sul tappeto all’entrata facendo segno al figlio di avvicinarsi.

-Nulla madre. Non è successo nulla.- rispose apatico il bambino, come suo solito, e obbedendo docilmente alla donna andò a rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia.

La madre lo osservò per bene e quando capì che il figlio non avrebbe detto altro, lo accarezzò pazientemente i capelli così simili ai suoi -Va bene, se succede qualcosa ricordati che puoi raccontarmi tutto in qualunque momento ok?- aspettò finché il bambino dopo un attimo di esitazione annuì -Ora, il mio piccolo omino ha fame? Perché potrei aver preparato qualcosa di assolutamente delizioso e cremoso che farebbe impazzire il golosone qui presente.- scherzò ben sapendo l’effetto che avrebbe ottenuto annunciando cosa stava nascondendo in cucina. Infatti, come da manuale, gli occhi chiari del bambino si illuminarono all’istante e un raro sorriso comparve sul suo pallido volto.

-Andiamo a mangiare allora.- ridacchiò la donna prendendolo in braccio, ma prima di avviarsi lanciò un ultima occhiata al giardino, notando così una macchiolina rossa lì dove Tetsuya era rannicchiato prima -Oh! ma quello non è il fazzolettino al collo di Nigou? Dov’è finito? Non lo vedo scodinzolare per casa da questa mattina presto, non ci stavi giocando insieme?-

-Non lo so madre.- rispose atono il bambino portando le minute braccia al collo della donna.

Quando la madre non insistette oltre e si diresse verso la cucina, Kuroko lanciò un ultimo sguardo furtivo nel giardino, corrugando la fronte colpevole.


	2. Akashi Seijuro

ANNO 998 N.I.

 

I lunghi capelli ondeggiavano ritmicamente insieme al passo incalzate con il quale un uomo, quasi sulla trentina, attraversava il corridoio dell’ultimo piano del palazzo amministrativo dell’Accademia. Osservò nervosamente l’orologio da polso mentre virava verso l’ala privata dell’edificio per poi rallentare cercando di riassumere un contegno di fronte a uno dei Maestri del Consiglio Maggiore.

La semplice postura dritta e piena di confidenza insieme alla batteria di energia che pendeva minacciosa con un gancio al fianco, toglieva ogni dubbio sullo status del Maestro di fronte, in più l’uomo trasudava potere da ogni capello e questo non aumentava che la voglia del Custode di prostrarsi per terra. Tuttavia si astenne poiché insieme all’uomo che ammirava tanto c’era anche un’altra presenza assolutamente poco gradita.

Uno spocchioso ragazzino, che tutti pretendevano di definire genio. Oh, ma Sanada conosceva la sua vera natura, il talentoso Akashi Seijuro altro non era che un maniaco del controllo con personalità bipolare e una leggera inclinazione al sadismo e peggio ancora era dotato di un potere Esper pericoloso quanto la sua instabilità mentale. Insomma un vero e proprio psicopatico che Sanada avrebbe volentieri sbattuto nelle buie camere di detenzione blindate dell’impero. Il fatto di averlo beccato più volte a gironzolare nei corridoi nell’ala privata del palazzo, non migliorava di certo l’immagine che aveva di lui, infatti avrebbe scommesso la mano sul fuoco che l’Esper fosse lì per raccogliere informazioni sui Supporter. E lo irritò non poco quando il raccapricciante ragazzino vedendolo invece di sembrare sorpreso per essere stato beccato, aveva solo ghignato in modo divertito per poi sparire dietro l’angolo, come se non gli importasse di essere stato colto sul fatto. O meglio di essere stato colto sul fatto da lui, un mero custode senza nessuna qualità eccezionale come l’unico e impareggiabile Akashi Seijuro.

Mai era stato più fiero del suo potere Esper. All’inizio quando gli avevano diagnosticato la capacità di essere immune ai poteri altrui si era sentito così deluso e inutile, ma mai si era sentito più fortunato da quando conobbe la mostruosità dei poteri che alcuni possedevano.

-Sono mortificato per il ritardo Maestro.- si scusò il Custode inchinando lievemente busto.

-Non c’è problema Naoto, stavo giusto raccontando brevemente la mia esperienza al mio studente.- disse l’uomo anziano sollevando la mano con un gesto non curante per far alzare il custode -Credo che non vi conosciate, ti presento Akashi Seijuro, il primo della C.A.E. (corso di abilità Esper) avanzato e non solo, diciamo che eccelle in quasi tutte le discipline dell’Accademia tra cui anche l’arte alchemica. La sua bravura in quest’ultimo campo è stato approvato anche dal Consiglio Maggiore dell’Accademia, per questo ora, grazie a una riunione con opinioni unanime, stiamo per assegnare un Supporter a questo ragazzo.- al custode non mancò come il tono orgoglioso del Maestro Shirogane Eiji calcò i meriti del suo allievo.

‘Ovviamente il fatto che il padre del ragazzo fosse un membro del governo oligarchico non avesse influito in alcun modo sulla decisione del Consiglio.’ aggiunse sarcasticamente nella propria mente.

Nonostante la sua immensa stima verso gli attuali 13 Maestri del Consiglio Maggiore vigente, Sanada non poteva far altro che dubitare fortemente questa loro decisione di affidare un incanalatore di energia vivente a un uomo che già di per sé è una mina vagante -Lui invece è Naoto Sanada, il nostro custode della Stanza Criogenica. Ora non indulgiamo oltre, che è il momento della tua scelta.- concluse sbrigativamente l’uomo facendo un cenno al custode verso la porta.

Il ragazzo che aveva semplicemente curvato un angolo della bocca durante le presentazioni, perse definitivamente l’interesse verso il Custode girandosi verso l’intimidatorio portone nero con due ante.

Il custode superò frettolosamente i due, andando a posizionarsi di fronte al portone. Prese la chiave che consisteva un medaglione dalla grandezza del suo palmo, con un cristallo sottoposto all’azione di un campo magico, con un codice di lettura e di traduzione per la tastiera di immissione della password. Posizionò il medaglione nell’incavo al centro, facendo apparire immediatamente una schermata virtuale, dove il custode appoggio la mano destra per il riconoscimento del palmo e delle impronte. Dopodiché passò al riconoscimento dell’iride e all’immissione della password scritta. Quando tutti vari di livelli di accertamenti vennero completatati, la porta si aprì automaticamente senza l’aiuto di una maniglia, condensando l’aria fredda che uscì fuori dalla stanza, creando un effetto scenico abbastanza drammatico.

La stanza era grande abbastanza per farci abitare comodamente almeno una trentina di persone, ma gli unici mobili presenti, oltre alle pareti di marmo bianco, erano sei file di capsule criogeniche posizionate verticalmente ed ordinatamente.

Dopo che i tre oltrepassarono l’entrata, il portone automaticamente si richiuse dietro. Il Maestro cominciò a dirigersi alla prima capsula della prima fila mentre il Custode andò all’angolo dell’entrata per ritirare un display sottile cominciando a maneggiarlo in modo esperto.

-Abbiamo l’orgoglio di avere 36 capsule che accolgono un Supporter su 200. Il loro numero si è drasticamente ridotto negli ultimi tempi per colpa del contrabbando degli alchimisti illegali e di certo la tensione sempre in crescita con le tribù confinanti non giova alla situazione. E’ da considerare anche quelli che vengono spediti insieme ai loro Master nelle missioni o sui campi e delle volte non tornano.- Shirogane sospirò amareggiato per poi continuare con un tono più severo lanciando uno sguardo all’allievo -Per questo motivo la competizione tra gli alchimisti è sempre più aggressiva e il numero di Suppoter che possiede l’Accademia deve essere tenuto necessariamente segreto.-

Akashi annuì cogliendo l’avvertimento nell’uomo -Certo Maestro.-

Il volto di Shirogane si rilassò un poco -Ma ovviamente già sai tutto ciò quindi non starò qui a rispiegarti e rubarti altro tempo, comincia pure a scegliere il tuo compagno.-

Akashi annuì e si diresse verso la prima fila di capsule, dando di sfuggita uno sguardo allo schermo in basso con il nome e la breve descrizione del Supporter.

La scelta del Supporter è un processo molto delicato, non sempre le affinità tra i due compagni sono ottimali finendo con l’ibernazione di uno e un lungo periodo di attesa burocratica per l’altro per riottenere un nuovo permesso di Supporter.

 

_Nome: Chihiro Mayuzumi_

_Anno di immatricolazione: 880 N.I._

_Anno di nascita: 862 N.I._

_Descrizione: calmo, schivo, disciplinato con una leggera intolleranza nell’ubbidienza degli ordini. Capacità di magazzinazione energetica elevata*_

_Numero di scongelamento: 1_

 

-Se le interessa un Supporter particolare posso fornirle la scheda informativa più dettagliata.- si offrì il Custode vedendo il ragazzo fermarsi davanti all’incubatore 7.

-Non serve.- disse Akashi dando un ultimo sguardo al cartellino, passando oltre. Fece avanti ed indietro per altre due colonne, senza mai soffermarsi più del dovuto a nessuno dei Supporter.

-Hanno anche un test di affinità sviluppato in passato, ma è solo un test affine alla compatibilità di trasmissione energetica e non affidabile a livello di interazione sociale. Poco pratico. Tuttavia se ti serve una via indirizzatore nella scelta possiamo tentare.- propose Shirogane mentre seguiva con interesse le reazioni del suo studente ad ogni incubatore. Erano arrivati ormai a metà.

-Si penso che risparmierebbe del tempo.- valutò il ragazzo spostando gli occhi eterocromatici sul suo mentore, seguendolo poi insieme al Custode verso il fondo della stanza dove erano disposti due macchinari con cavità per inserire le mani. Solo a metà percorso che il Custode si schiarì la gola attirando l’attenzione del maestro sul suo studente che non li stava più seguendo ma si era fermata ad osservare, quasi ipnotizzato, senza battere nemmeno le ciglia una capsula tra la fila.

-Oh, capsula 31? Non ricordo di averlo mai notato, sarà forse un arrivo da poco.- il Custode prese il suo display cercando la scheda della capsula 31.

 

_Nome: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Anno di immatricolazione: 248 N.I._

_Anno di nascita: 235 N.I._

_Descrizione: Soggetto silenzioso e poco docile nell’eseguire gli ordini. Grande capacità nell’usufruire del flusso energetico, ma poco collaborativo._

_Capacità di magazzinazione energetica non classificabile_

_numero di scongelamento: 197_

 

Sembra vecchio come modello.- osservò il Maestro leggendo il cartello - Con un numero sorprendente alto di tentativi di sincronizzazione.-  
Affascinante.- commentò il rosso senza distogliere lo sguardo dal volto efebico del Supporter - Sembra così giovane e gracile eppure qui dice che è cosi potente.-  
Capsula 31: Ricongelato 151 volte per rifiuto di collaborazione con il Master, 37 volte per decesso del Master e 9 volte per decisione del Consiglio Maggiore dopo incidenti considerati pericolo di terza categoria.**- il Custode lesse ad alta voce la scheda informativa sul suo display attonito, alzando sempre di più il sopracciglio desto, formando un arco perfetto - Decisamente un curriculum non persuadente. Difficoltà nelle relazioni sociali e fisiche. Problematica nell’interagire con la società e nell’integrazione. Capacità fisiche discrete. Quoziente intellettivo elevato. Abbiamo anche una serie di rapporti dei Master precedenti che...-  
Kuroko Tetsuya...- pronunciò Akashi accogliendo le informazione più che sufficienti per lui.  
Non credo che sia una buona idea Seijuro.- intervenne il Maestro notando l’interesse del rosso - Non sprecare la tua occasione con decisioni avventate. Ci sono molti Supporter promettenti e sicuramente più inclini alla disciplina e agli ordini. Proviamo a fare il test per vedere con chi sei più compatibile eh.  
Non mi servono Supporter promettenti mi serve il meglio.-

Shirogane sospirò, ben sapendo quanto era testardo il rosso e quanto poco contasse l’opinione altrui per lui. Dovette quindi assecondarlo come tutte le altre volte voltandosi verso il Custode dandogli il permesso di risvegliare il Supporter.  
Sanada avrebbe volentieri rifiutato di scongelare il giovane nella capsula, solo per provare la soddisfazione di contraddire Akashi Seijuro, tuttavia anche l’idea di vedere la prima e forse l’unica possibilità dell’Esper nel richiedere un Supporter sfumare era un’alternativa molto allettante. Ma alla fine le voci che girano sulla sua indole aggressiva e violenta e la capacità di farti soffrire anche senza i poteri Esper erano ragioni più che sufficienti a far immettere al Custode il codice sul display e avviare il processo di scongelo. 

All’inizio ci fu solo una nube di condensazione che usciva dai bordi del vetro leggermente rialzato della capsula, che andò a circondare tutto l’apparecchio ed impedendo ai tre di vedere oltre il proprio naso.

Quando la nebbiolina cominciò a sfaldarsi, il custode si avvicinò cominciando a staccare le flebo contenenti le soluzioni anticongelanti, sostituendo con un’apparecchio di ossigeno artificiale.

-Tempo di risveglio due minuti a partire da ora.- annunciò annotando qualcosa sul suo display mentre gli altri due presenti nella stanza non staccavano gli occhi dal volto cereo del giovane.

Akashi lo osservò bene, poiché dal spesso vetro verde della capsula, non aveva notato i capelli chiari, tendenti al colore del cielo estivo e il pallore della sua pelle, forse dovuta alla temperatura indotta dal congelamento. Aveva i lineamenti delicati di un giovane che si affacciava appena all’adolescenza, così innocenti e morbidi, con il nasino elegante leggermente all’insù e le ciglia che avrebbero fatto invidiare molte donne. Nessuno avrebbe mai creduto che portava dietro le spalle già parecchi secoli.

-Un minuto.-

Le palpebre del Supporter tremarono leggermente, innalzando le aspettative e l’impazienza dei tre.

-Ci siamo quasi.-

 

 

*capacità di magazzinazione enrgetica: bassa -> discreta -> buona -> elevata -> eccelente -> non classificabile.

**Prima categoria: Danni lievi alle infrastrutture. Pochi feriti

Seconda categoria: Danni gravi alle infrastrutture, molti feriti.

Terza categoria: Danni gravi alle infrastrutture. Morti.

 


End file.
